From Clone to Warrior
by warsman11
Summary: this is about a clone name Dirk red who begins as a coward but becomes a warrior. watch as he gets older and must betray the jedi. there will be about 30 chapters.


The Story of a clone who went from solder to warrior

Chapter 1 the tides of war

We see Geonosis. There is a massive battle going on. The Clone Wars have started. 1000's of ships charging into each other. The battle rages on. All of a sudden we see a lone trooper taking cover in a crashed techno union ship. He is scared of this fight. All of a sudden 2 Corporate Alliance tank droids come into view. They Fire at the clone in the crashed techno union ship almost hitting him. He dodges it and runs out into a small cave almost being killed by the tank. He waits and waits as the battle goes on and on. Eventually he comes out of the cave scared, broken and almost dead. He thinks it is safe but it is not. We see 20 droids rushing and they stop and see the clone. They are about to fire but 2 Jedi jump down and take out the droids. The Jedi move to the clone who has fainted, The clone wakes up a little and can see blurry stuff and here someone talking about him

Clone #1: Get this ship to Coruscant.

Clone #2: We are almost there!!!!

All of a sudden a Beautiful woman comes into view. She seems to be a medic. All of a sudden are clone friend faints.

Medic Girl: Wake up. Are you OK? We have landed.

The clone wakes up he puts his arm on his head in disbelief that he still alive after that battle. The medic ask another Question

Medic Girl: Hello what is your Name?

The clone looks at her and then says his name.

Clone: My name is Sgt. Dirk Red of the Republic.

Medic Girl: My name is Jessica Santiago of the Medics of the Republic.

Dirk and Jessica Shake hands. All of a sudden a voice comes on the loud speaker.

Clone on speaker: All clones Report to the conference room Right now.

Dirk and Jessica look at each other as Dirk leaves. All clones are heading to the Conference room where Clone Commander Terkay has something to say. Dirk gets to the room which has filled up Quick. He finds a seat.

Commander Terkay: Ok I am here to say we did a great job but the war has started. And now is the time for the real battles. That Battle Geonosis was just a small battle in a big war. Now I have gotten word that on Coruscant an Anti Clone march has started. But they have Captured Senator Two Puck of Rhen Var. Are next mission will be to send in 10 clone troopers to save Two Puck before they kill him. He has Info on a new Weapon the CIS may be working on. If he dies I blame the 10 troopers. Now I have chosen some of the best for this mission. That is right 10 troopers who I know can lead this mission. Now I must warn you that the 10 I chose well there is no turning back. The list will be put on the main screen later. Dismissed!!

All the Clones leave Dirk heads to his room and goes to sleep. A couple of hours later Commander Terkay comes up on the loud speaker

Commander Terkay: Get down to the main Screen Room now!!!!

Dirk gets up and everybody is running down to the screen room. We see Terkay standing on the podium

Commander Terkay: Ok the 10 have been chosen the list shall appear shortly on this computer screen behind me.

All of a sudden the list appears and people are shocked.

Commander Terkay: That is right the 10 are Clone commander Zeus, Clone Monty, Clone Sgt 22-goh, Clone Eisher, Clone Steven, Clone Commander David, Clone payne, Clone Pilot Hyper frek, Clone Weapons Commander Big, and Sgt. Dirk Red. In 12 hours you are to report to my office for mission details. Good luck men.

Everyone is leavening and Dirk sees Jessica again. He walks up to her.

Dirk: Hello Jessica How are you doing?

Jessica: fine Dirk I just need to check some other clones.

Dirk: Cool. Listen what planet are you heading to after this?

Jessica: Well I will head to my Home World Bespin. I live in Cloud city.

Dirk: How is Cloud city?

Jessica: It is great.

Dirk: Wow I want to go there. Hey listen…

All of a sudden another clone walks up to Jessica

Clone: We need you help a clones leg is broken.

Jessica waves good by to Dirk who heads to his room getting ready for the battle.


End file.
